Clara's Christmas in New York City
by Riversong650
Summary: Hawke once again makes sure her first christmas will be big and unforgettable.


**Clara's First Christmas**

* * *

 _Thursday, December 5th..._

Clara stirred in bed as she tried to get some sleep. The cool pillow touching her head gently rubbed against her skin as she turned onto her side a third time. She sighed. It was hopeless. Even with her eyes squeezed tight, It was no use. No matter how many times she flung herself around the bed entwining herself in ropes of blankets, how many pillows she pressed desperately over her head, how many sheep she counted; sleep would not come. The excitement coursing through her veins causing her imagination to go into overdrive. Finally around three a.m. she had succumbed to slumber.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

"Good morning, Clara," Hawke gently said gently rocking her awake. "Rise and shine, little one,"

"No," She softly moaned into her pillow.

"Did you just fall asleep?" Hawke chuckled.

"Yes," She mumbled.

"I told you not to eat all that candy before bed," Hawke said. "You still have to get up, Grandpa will be here soon,"

"Nooo," She grumbled. "Leave me alone,"

"Clara, get up or I will pick you up myself," Hawke said.

Clara did not answer and fell back to sleep. "Alright then you leave me no choice,"

He pulled back the cover's looping his arm under her picking her up. Clara gripped onto her pillow not letting go as Hawke carried her out the bedroom and downstairs to the breakfast bar. Dominic arrived to see the amusing and precious sight of father and daughter in the funniest battle of wills.

"Let me guess, did not sleep a wink," Dominic said.

"Yeah, and now we have a battle," Hawke said. "Maybe I should just cancel since she's too tired to wake up,"

Clara did not stir as she lay hunched over in the chair resting her head on her pillow on top of the counter. "Boy, she really is out of it," Dominic said.

"Yeah, she didn't even wake up and argue," Hawke said. "Once we get breakfast going she'll perk up,"

While Hawke and Clara were upstairs getting ready, Dominic was cleaning up from breakfast. He could only imagine the shenanigans Clara was putting her father through this morning. He thought back to how far she has come this past year since she was found outside the cabin that cold snowy morning. He hated to reflect on the bad that happened to her and as much as Hawke hated to hear, Clara was a real life Cinderella.

Clara was the first to return downstairs dressed in her coat. "Boy, you are a little grumpy cat this morning," Dominic said.

"I'm just tired," Clara yawned. "Not grumpy,"

"Uh huh, I heard the whining upstairs," Dominic said. "You could of fooled me,"

Clara looked at him with a scowl. "I was not whining!"

"Sure, you weren't" Dominic said. "Aren't you looking forward to your trip?"

"Yes, but can't we leave later?"

"No, because you'll loose time to visit," Dominic said. "There's so much to see. Now you have to make a phone call,"

* * *

 _New York City 2:30 p.m..._

Clara slept the entire trip giving Hawke relief and peace of mind that she'll be in better spirits. Since Thanksgiving Clara could talk about nothing other than the city and how big and exciting everything was. She was changing before his very eyes. Before she was terrified of people and the everyday world, wary to leave the safety and solitude of the mountain. Now she was excited to see the greatest city of them all enthralled and curious of what experience lies ahead.

After Airwolf was secure and being left under the watchful and most trustful eye of his friend Marty, Hawke and Clara grabbed a cab and made their way to the hotel. They were staying at the famed Plaza Hotel in the most sought after and expensive children's suite in the city. The Eloise Suite. With Philippa's influence, title and connections she was able to advance Clara up the year long waiting list. Hawke normally would frown upon this but since this was her first time and everything that's happened the past year he let it go.

Arriving at the the grand hotel Hawke and Clara were met by a doorman. "Welcome to the Plaza Hotel do you need help with your bags?"

"No, this is it," Hawke said as he picked up the medium sized suitcase from the trunk of the cab.

"That's it for the two of you?" The doorman asked. "You realize you do have a daughter,"

"Yeah, but she's pretty good with the clothe's things right now," Hawke chuckled. "I'll enjoy it while it lasts,"

"Amen to that," The doorman laughed. "I have three, good luck and enjoy your stay,"

"Thanks," Hawke said as they headed inside.

Clara walked along side her father holding his hand as they walked their way through the lobby. It was very ornate with white and gold trim and shiny marble floors. Palm trees scattered about and a beautiful glass ceiling hung above their heads. They arrived at the check in being taken right away. While Hawke was checking them in Clara was being sized up and interrogated by two little girls the same age as her. They were dressed in expensive wool coats and dresses. Their appearance making no doubt that they were rich. Their parents were no better in the sound of direction of conversation with check in.

"What's your name?" The one girl rudely asked.

"Clara,"

"You don't belong here, you look poor," The other girl said. "We're rich and this is only for rich people,"

"Why do you think I'm poor?"

"Because the way you're dressed," The girls said. "You don't wear _that_ to here," The one girl said pointing to her jeans and sneakers.

* * *

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, checking in," Hawke said.

"Your name?"

"Last name Hawke, first name Stringfellow,"

"Yes, we have..."

"Is there a problem?" Hawke asked.

"Are you with Lady Clara Cavendish-Hawke?"

"Not again! Why did Grandma tell them!?" Clara exclaimed.

"Yes, she's my daughter," Hawke said.

The man looked over the desk to see little Clara standing there unassuming in her jeans and grey shirt. "Hi!" she smiled and waved.

"Hello, welcome my Lady it is an honor to have a member of the royal family such as you staying with us,"

"Thank you," She said.

The man and woman next to them with their two snobbish daughter's did not believe what they heard. The two girls just looked at Clara with petulant scowls of jealousy. A crowd began to form in the lobby as the whispers traveled throughout about a member of the royal family. Curiosity had taken hold of the patron's of the hotel and tourist's alike. Clara and Hawke were beginning to feel uncomfortable with the surrounding attention. Clara wedged herself between the desk and her father's leg for protection and blocking the un wanting stares.

"Can we go now?" Hawke asked. "She really doesn't like all this attention,"

"Of course, I understand," The man said. "Let me get security to escort you,"

"Thanks,"

Security came and with the bell hop were escorted upstairs to their suites.

 _"They must be in disguise that's why they look plain,"_

 _"Where's the wife? her mother?"_

 _"There's no ring on his_ _finger! he has to be single,"_

 _"She's gonna be a princess when she grows up! I'll bet she'll be beautiful!"_

 _"She is so pretty and nice,"_

 _"He is fine looking, keep a look out for him."_

When they entered the elevator Clara asked her father. "Why do women always notice you don't wear a ring?"

Hawke turned bright red and the surrounding men began to chuckle at her keen yet innocent observation. "I don't know..."

"And they also say your hot," Clara said. "What does that mean?"

"Clara..."

"Do you know what that means?" Clara asked the surrounding men. "He won't tell me,"

They all breathed a sigh of relief when the ding of the elevator door opened. They rushed off and down the hall with Clara still making an inquiry but she was stopped by the sight of a pink striped door. "Lady Clara, welcome to the Eloise suite,"

'That's interesting," She said. "And just call me Clara,"

"She doesn't like the formal," Hawke said. "You can keep it casual,"

"Well, that's a first and probably only time, I'll ever see that kind of reaction," The bell hop said.

"You're right, unless one of her friends happen to come to stay," Hawke said.

They opened the door to a suite of whimsy and fantasy colored in a palette of pink and black. Whimsical décor a chandelier fitted with pink, candy striped wall panels outlined with gold leaf molding, a white zebra-print carpet, a King-size bed made up with custom-designed bedding depicting images of Eloise, a sparkly padded pink headboard and nearby ottoman, and Eloise's name scrawled in neon lights affixed to the wall above. The suite is also equipped with original Hilary Knight prints adorning the walls, an Eloise Holiday Gift Set, a wall-mounted flat screen TV and DVD player, Eloise DVDs and books, a tea set and Eloise and Weenie dolls, Eloise robes and towels.

"Wow, this is pretty and big!" Clara said as she entered the suite. "Wait, there's no bed for you,"

"Your room is through this connecting door, The bell hop said.

"Great, feel like I'm back at Philippa's," Hawke said.

"Who?" Security asked.

"Her Grandmother, the Dowager Duchess," Hawke said.

"Oh yes, she had the owner's on their toes," Security said. "And that was just a phone call,"

"Yeah, she must be pretty powerful," The bell hop said.

"Not surprised and you have no idea," Hawke said. "But she is the kind of woman that will give you the shirt off her back if needed,"

"Not one of these snobs that come in and out of here," The bell hop said.

"I promise you, we will be no bother," Hawke said "Other than help getting in and out of here. She doesn't like the attention that was down in the lobby,"

"We understand, just call this number and let us know when you're ready," Security said. "You have quite a kid there and very unassuming for a really rich kid,"

"It's a nice change," The bell hop said. "Enjoy your stay,"

"Thank you!" Clara yelled out when she heard them leaving.

"Never had a kid say that either," They all said.

* * *

 _Later on..._

"Are you ready?!" Clara exclaimed banging on the connecting door to her father's suite. "They're gonna light the tree soon!"

Hawke opened the door to see Clara ready and dressed in her coat and hat. "Clara, calm down we are leaving. I just told security, they'll be right up,"

"How are we getting there?" She asked. "Are we taking a yellow car again? Is it far? How long does it take?"

Clara fired off question after question as her excitement grew with each passing second.

"Yes a yellow cab again and no it only takes five minutes," Hawke said. "Satisfied,"

"Yes," Clara said. "Are they here yet?"

"No..." Hawke was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Make that a yes,"

Clara followed her father into his suite as he opened his door. "Thank god you're here, we're ready,"

"Let's go!" Clara exclaimed as she ran past security.

"Wow, she's got speed," The one man said. "Does she ever tire?"

"You should of seen her this morning," Hawke said. "She wouldn't let go of her pillow,"

Hawke took her hand as they followed the two security men to the private door bypassing the busy lobby of onlookers.

"We recommend the best place to see the tree lighting is standing on the avenue directly in front of the row of lighted angels. It's a direct view of the tree and you'll get to see the angels light as well," The one security guard said. "In the center itself it's to crazy and packed with people, not a fun setting,"

"Thanks for the tip," Hawke said. "We'll be back at ten o'clock,"

"Alright, see you then," The man said. "Have fun Lady Clara,"

"It's just Clara! and Thank you," She said. "See you later!"

Hawke bundled her into the cab as security instructed the cabbie to the drop off. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Clara exclaimed.

They made it to the center in two minutes due to the machine creating all green lights down fifth avenue. Hawke climbed out before Clara grabbing her hand tight quickly grabbing the spot from a departing couple. Standing before them were two rows of angels heralding in the season with their gold colored horns. In the foreground was the magnificent tree waiting in it's majesty to shine. Hawke picked her up and she began to tense at the endless deep sea of people. It was a lively crowd laughing and singing along with the guest entertainment.

"Clara, it's alright they're here to have fun just like us," Hawke said. "I'm not going to put you down until we leave, ok?"

Clara nodded in acknowledgement and the countdown began.

 _"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_ Everyone shouted in unison.

The giant tree adorned with tens of thousands of multicolored lights came alive. Clara's eyes lit up like the brightness of a sunrise...only 1000 times faster. It was resplendent glowing rainbow bright. The angels came alive as well sparkling in white lights.

"Do you like it?" Hawke asked her.

"YES! can they do it again?" she asked.

"No, it's on now for the whole season. They'll do it again next year," Hawke said. "Now we're going to take a walk and see the christmas windows,"

"What windows?"

"You'll see," Hawke said. "But first let's get you some of those hot roasted almonds to keep you warm,"

"Oh goody!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

After procuring her almonds they began their tour to enjoy one of New York City's greatest holiday traditions. The iconic department window displays that have become a tradition to see and experience among natives and tourists alike. Clara was still bounding with energy more than enough to enjoy the walk around as long as she doesn't constantly look up. They started at the first store and arguably has the best window displays every year. Clara's eyes became wide as saucers when they approached the window. Her mouth hanging open salivating at the delicious looking display.

There before her very eyes was a rotating display of cakes, a moving cuckoo clock, and a legion of gingerbread men carrying a massive gingerbread house on their heads. It was the most dynamic and appetizing scene she had ever laid eyes upon.

"It looks so yummy!" Clara said. "Is it real food?"

"Yes, it is," Hawke said. "Now let's go, there's more to see,"

"Are they going to be like this?"

"I don't know, there's only one way to find out," Hawke said. "Now, let's go,"

Clara reluctantly took his hand and walked away still looking back at the delectable display. Two blocks down they came upon another window display. It's theme was the Peanuts characters in 3D, here, 3-foot-tall versions of the Peanuts gang recreate classic scenes from the cartoon, from Lucy's psychiatric help stand to Linus and his blanket.

"Look Daddy, it's Charlie Brown!" Clara exclaimed.

As they moved on to the next window there was an interactive screen that allowed people to create their very own Peanuts character, who will pop up in the various windows. Clara got her hands on the screen and quickly went to work creating both one for her and for Hawke as well. When she was done she ran wildly giggling back and forth to the various windows following their character's. Next she played the piano on another interactive screen that the characters were dancing on. When she exhausted all the interactive technology and also a nudge from Hawke they moved on.

As they walked down the avenue Hawke contemplated about going into the famed St. Patricks Cathedral. He was unsure if her feelings were still too raw from her experience at the school. As they drew closer he decided to leave it for now and continue to the next display of windows. Arriving at the next display was not so much child friendly as the last two but still amazing in it's own right.

Gothic ice queens were the focus of the displays, where mannequins decked out in black and white populate a frosty winter palace lit entirely in blue. There was a lot to take in here—from towers of snowy desserts to icicle-covered dresses and, once more, a very frosty bunny. The store's façade also has a dramatic light show which had Hawke and Clara crossing the street. They moved on to their last window and it was right up Clara's alley.

"Dazzling" was the best way to describe the display, it's theme was of mirror plated animal sculptures. From a bedazzled dog to glittering deer. Hawke by now was starting to feel the effects of the long day. Ending their tour they headed back to the hotel arriving at the specified time with security already waiting at the door.

"Did you have fun Clara?" Security asked.

"Yes, the tree was really big and really bright when they turned it on and then we went and saw all these windows with different scenes. They were really fun especially Charlie Brown, I got to make my own and I chased it around the windows and got to play a piano too,"

"Wow, you saw a lot tonight. Better save some for the next three days,"

"What else is there?" Clara asked.

"Oh, I think your Dad has that figured out already," Security said. "Don't you worry,"

Clara looked up at her father. "He's right don't worry, I've got it all planned,"

Later on Clara climbed into bed visibly exhausted. "You can't say you're not tired," Hawke said as he tucked her in.

"No, I'm really tired," Clara said with a big yawn. "I had a lot of fun, Thank you Daddy,"

"You're welcome, but don't worry there is a lot more to see," Hawke said. "Now you get some..."

Clara had already fallen fast asleep with a small smile curled at her lips. "Sleep," Hawke said kissing her goodnight.

* * *

 _Friday, December 6th..._

It was seven a.m. and Clara was dressed and ready to go. Her father on the other hand was still lingering in bed. It was a reversal of roles from the previous morning. "Daddy, it's time to get up!" she exclaimed.

"Clara, it's seven o'clock not everything is open yet. We have time,"

"But by the time you finish getting ready and then breakfast it will be after nine," Clara said. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Alright, I'll tell you just one place," Hawke said. "The zoo,"

Clara screamed in surprise and began to ping pong ball off the walls. "A ZOO! what are you waiting for?! Get up and let's go!"

"Clara, it's not open yet," Hawke said. "Not until ten o'clock,"

"But..."

"Calm down, I'm getting up you little road runner," Hawke said. "We are going to eat breakfast downstairs in the restaurant, no room service,"

Clara froze. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, you can't always avoid people because they're curious about you," Hawke said. "Now, I'm going to get ready so you sit tight,"

But Clara didn't sit tight as she bounced around singing a song about going to the zoo.

* * *

 _Central Park zoo..._

Clara rushed to the gate with her prepaid ticket in hand with Hawke following behind. "Let me in, we already paid!"

Hawke stopped in his tracks and laughed so hard he nearly for the first time in his life peed himself. The middle aged lady sitting in the booth could only see her tiny hand barely reaching the counter. "Who said that?" The woman said. "I can't see you, step back,"

Clara stepped back and gave a wave. "It's me, here's my ticket!" she exclaimed. "Now let me in!"

"Young lady, where are your parent's?" The woman asked. "I can't let you in without a parent,"

"I'm right here," Hawke said. "Just had to catch up to the little cheetah here,"

The woman let them enter and for the next hour Clara got lost in her own little world with Hawke mostly nudging her along. When they were finished Hawke treated her to an unexpected horse-drawn carriage ride around the park. "Wow, this park is big almost like Grandma's," Clara said.

"Yeah, but still Grandma's is bigger," Hawke said.

"Look there's a carousel and an ice skating rink," Clara said. "Can we go ice skating? I've never tried,"

"Yeah, we can do that." Hawke said. "Later on we're going to Santa land at the store with the Charlie Brown windows,"

Clara's smile disappeared as she sank into the seat. "Clara, what's wrong?" He asked. "Don't you want to meet Santa?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Clara, tell me what's wrong," Hawke said pulling her against him. "Don't tell me there isn't anything either,"

"There is no Santa, he's not real," Clara said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because at school I was Santa," Clara said. "I put the presents under the tree at night,"

Hawke's heart was crushed. The most innocent and exciting childhood experience ripped away from her before even knowing there was a Santa Clause real or not. "I'm sorry Clara, I didn't know,"

"It's ok, I don't have to do it anymore," Clara said. "Don't cry,"

The rest of the ride they sat quiet enjoying the tranquility from the bustling streets. After the ride they departed the park and headed into the largest toy store in the world. At the door they were greeted by live toy soldiers. Entering into the store they were greeted by a talking tree and and the big piano which caught Clara's attention. She rushed over and began to jump around with glee with the other children. Hawke felt relieved that their conversation from earlier had disappeared in the Santa's enormous toy box. To Clara it was its own world, it wasn't just a store. She didn't know there was even such a thing as a toy store of this magnitude, completely opening her eyes beyond the small, closed off world she had lived in.

After a half hour of jumping around Hawke led Clara on through the rest of the store. "Daddy, look at the stuffed tiger!" She exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"They're all really big let's go upstair's there's a lot more to see,"

"There's an upstairs!?"

Hawke pointed to the escalator ahead and Clara darted straight to it at record breaking speed. Even for her. Upstairs she found endless bins of lego's and all types of doll's, everything your imagination could create. After two hours Hawke had to carry her out under protest.

"Wait, I didn't see that corner!" She declared. "We can't go yet!"

"You saw it already, no more stalling," Hawke said. "Plus, I'm getting hungry it's time for lunch,"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Hawke said.

As she dined on her chicken fingers Clara watched the servers, all clad in retro duds like poodle skirts and bowling shirts, leaping onto the tables belting out Broadway show tunes new and old. She had no idea about the songs but didn't care, it was fun and different. Another new experience in this crazy place called New York.

The next and final stop for the day was a trip to the museum of natural history. There she saw a christmas tree made from origami and of course the big white whale. She relaxed in her own way unlike other regular children as they are distinguished from her kind. When they finished it was back to the hotel to relax before their next journey to end the day.

* * *

 _6:00 p.m..._

"Where are we going?" Clara asked as she settled into the private car. "Please! don't say it's a surprise,"

"We're going to see Christmas lights," Hawke said.

"But we've seen them," Clara said. "Why are we doing it again?"

"These are different," Hawke said. "And don't ask how,"

Clara sat back in her seat and relaxed. She knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of her father. As usual he was sticking to his guns. The ride which normally would take forty minutes only last twenty once again due to the machine keeping the lights green. It was a great help for them for traveling around cutting down on the traffic time making it more possible to see much more.

"I don't know what's been going on here lately, but every now and then there's been reports of the lights staying green. The MTA can't figure out what's causing it but with those clown's that's no surprise. You guys are damn lucky, I've never gotten here this quick ever." The chauffeur said.

"Yeah, lucky us and who knows maybe we'll luck out on the way home," Hawke said with grin.

"In your dreams pal, but as the lotto saying goes. Hey you never know," He said. "I'm gonna drop you here where it's less crazy,"

"That's true," Hawke chuckled. "Where do you want us to meet you?"

"I'll be three blocks down on the corner," The chauffeur said. "Take your time, there's so much to see,"

"See what?" Clara asked. "Where are we?"

"Your in Brooklyn cupcake," The chauffeur said. "The famous Dyker Height's,"

"Where?!"

"Clara, come one," Hawke said beckoning her out of the car.

They walk two blocks up and into chaos. The streets are packed with cars and pedestrians; eighty third street and eighty fourth street are both bumper-to-bumper with traffic, buses are stationed on twelfth and eleventh avenues waiting for foreign tourists to make the rounds. Packs of visitors speaking French, Spanish, Polish, Japanese, and in thick Brooklyn accents pass them, cameras in hand. The narrow sidewalks are clogged with people on foot and in wheelchairs, and countless kids in strollers. Drivers progress at a crawl, windows rolled down with smartphones protruding, capturing the whole crazy scene.

"What the?!" Clara blurted out saucer eyed.

"It's beyond bright," Hawke said. "Clara are you going to be ok with the crowd?"

"Don't let go of me," She said.

"I definitely won't," Hawke said. "If it get's too much, just tell me and we'll go,"

"Ok,"

They begin to join the other's in the slow crawl down the sidewalks of this carnival of lights. It was overwhelming at all to see. As residents along several blocks in the area festoon their homes with elaborate holiday decorations. And we're not talking about a Christmas tree or a simple nativity scene: Among the kitschy pieces there are life-size reindeer, huge inflatable Santa's and snowmen, Christmas carols blaring from loudspeakers and tens of thousands of lights.

A man in an Elmo suit is collecting donations from motorists and pedestrians while families pose with an animatronic Santa at the front of display. Parents and their children are trying to enumerate the inflatable figures on house and front yard; "I see a SpongeBob!" an excited dad shouts. The front steps leading up to a front gate at another are clogged with people posing for photos with the humongous Santa and nutcrackers. Another house with a penguin pond and laser-eyed snowmen.

Clara was starry eyed at everything and couldn't pin down anything to call a favorite. At one point it became so crowded Clara ended up on her father's shoulders giving her a whole new perspective. When they finished he took her for their first slice of Brooklyn pizza and cannoli's. Sending Clara into her last sugar rush of the day before collapsing in the car on the way back. Hawke hoped she would wake up a little later the following morning.

* * *

 _Saturday, December 7th..._

Hawke's prayers were answered. Clara woke up much later than from the previous day, giving him the much needed rest to keep up with the jam packed schedule. Today they were going to take it easier. A trip to the botanical gardens for their famed holiday train show and then a promised skate at the ice rink in the park. But tonight was going to be special as he was going to surprise her by taking her to see the Nutcracker. Philippa was sending her dress to the hotel today on her insistence. It was to be their Daddy/Daughter date of their trip.

Model trains navigate painstakingly crafted miniatures of New York City's built environment, all made entirely out of plant parts. The Statue of Liberty, the Brooklyn Bridge, Yankee Stadium and more than one hundred fifty other landmarks form a fantastic rendered City landscape built from seeds, bark, leaves and twigs, serviced by a quarter mile of track, all nestled underneath the glass ceilings of the conservatory. Clara loved following the trains through out having a mini tour of the city.

When they were finished they headed to park. Clara's first ice skating adventure turned out to be quite a spectacle. Stumbling around the ice desperately holding onto the railing as Hawke tried to help her along, but her fit of laughter was too contagious.

"It's too slippery!" Clara giggled.

"Of course it is!" Hawke laughed. "What did you think?!"

"I give up!" Clara declared.

"Alright, let's go" Hawke said. "I just got an idea on what to do next,"

To satisfy her sweet tooth, he took her for hot chocolate and a cookie crawl. Clara was crazy wth glee as they went from bakery to bakery collecting a varying array of Christmas cookies. Peeking into the boxes from the various bakeries trying to sneak one out of each.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed. "Look at all these cookies!"

"Get your hands out of there," Hawke said. "You're going to ruin your dinner,"

"When can I have one?"

"After dinner," Hawke said. "No arguments,"

Back at the hotel there was a knock at Clara's door. She was unsure if she should open it as a myriad of ideas ran through her head. Was the person or person's on the other side friendly or someone from her past back to hurt her. Hawke heard the knock knowing it was the delivery of her dress.

"Daddy! There's someone at my

* * *

door!" Clara yelled.

"It's ok you can answer it,"

Clara hesitantly opened the door. "Hello, Lady Clara," The man said. "This just arrived for you,"

He handed her 2 large gold boxes each tied together with purple ribbon. Clara's eye's sparkled and her smile as bright as Christmas morning trying hard to hold the larger than life box. "Really? for me?" Clara asked. "Where did it come from?"

"I believe it came all the way from London, your ladyship,"

"It's from Grandma, Daddy!" Clara exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Let's see what it is," Hawke said.

Clara quickly untied the ribbon from the first box quickly pulling the top off, pulling back tissue paper. It was a beautiful gold brocade and white silk dress by Dolce & Gabbana. The top was made from a softly textured fabric, woven with gold and rose gold metallic thread in a raised leaf pattern. It was high waisted with gathering, to give a flared skirt, made from a layer of chiffon silk. There was also a beautiful white satin and jewel headband. It was decorated with gold filigree, beads and enamel flowers in blue, yellow and red. The flowers had real crystal centers including ruby, sapphire, emerald and diamond colors. The second box contained a matching cape in gold brocade with white fur trim.

"Wow, it's beautiful Daddy," Clara said. "But why did she send it?"

"Because there is a surprise for you tonight," Hawke said.

"What is it?!"

"We're going to have our date tonight," Hawke said.

"Really?! Where?"

"We're going to see the Nutcracker at the Opera house and have a really nice dinner," Hawke said. "Now, you are going down to the salon to get your hair done,"

"Are you coming?" Clara asked. "I don't want to be alone,"

"I know, that's why I arranged your favorite security guard to stay with you," Hawke said. "I wanna be surprised,"

"Can you take me there so you know where I'am?"

"Of course," Hawke said. "Let's go,"

A little while later Hawke went back to his room to get ready in his suit that Philippa had also delivered to him as well. She had an excellent taste that made Hawke finally feel comfortable and good about himself wearing one. They only had one day left before they headed back home leaving Hawke feeling a little sad. She loved the city there was so much to stimulate her mind and keep her happy. She was turning into a city girl and he wasn't sure whether that frightened or surprised him.

Suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Hey, just letting you know she's back in her room. The ladies are helping her get dressed so her hair doesn't get ruined," The security guard said.

"Thanks, was she okay down there?"

"Oh yeah, she was fine," He said. "Can I stick around until they're done? I'd like to see how she looks all put together,"

"Yeah sure," Hawke said. "Come on in,"

"You look pretty slick," he said. "That is one expensive suit,"

"Thanks,"

A knock came from the connecting door. "Hello, she's ready," a female voice came through from the other side.

"Send her in," Hawke said. "I'm ready,"

Clara entered his room looking every bit of a royal lady. "Clara, you look beautiful,"

"Yes, you do _Lady_ Clara," The security guard said with a big smile. "You look like royalty,"

"Thank you, and you don't..."

"Stop, you are a lady and don't shy away from that," The security guard said. "It is a privilege and an honor to have such a title. Be proud of it,"

"I agree, with the man Clara," Hawke said. "Now let's get going,"

* * *

 _Lincoln Center..._

After their finest of dining Hawke and Clara arrived at the opera house. Heads turned to gawk at Clara as she walked with her father through the expansive lobby. Though a little girl, Clara had presence whether she invited it or not. Hawke could see now that it wasn't just her beauty, there was a aura about her that naturally drew people in. Good or bad. They checked in their coats and headed for their seats. When the usher checked their tickets his eyes slightly grew as he looked at Clara standing there looking at him with her big eyes and a sweet smile. She's learned to just smile and wave as the royals do themselves. It make's these moments go much quicker.

"Lady Clara, it is a pleasure to have you here with us tonight," The usher said. "Please follow me to your seats,"

They were seated in the first row of the very center of the mezzanine. Those seats are reserved for special guests such as dignitaries, politicians, royalty. Philippa made it clear that Clara was the latter when reserving. Once settled in her chair Clara opened the playbill. While reading she came across the list of characters seeing the main character was named Clara as well.

"Daddy, look the girl in the story is named like me!"

"Of course, it's the prettiest name there is for a girl," Hawke said.

All of a sudden a sad look came across her face. "Clara, what's wrong?"

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy named me after her?" Clara asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Hawke said. "It's a beautiful name and why they chose it, we'll never know,"

"Yeah, you're right," Clara said.

The light's started to dim and the soft sounds of the orchestra violins began to float all around them. It was a magnificent sound that tantalized her ears. Her excitement swelled as the music carried on. Clara sat watching the show loving everything about it from the old-fashioned costumes, the spectacle of an onstage snowstorm and magical sets including a one-ton Christmas tree for Clara's Christmas party; against those backdrops, the company danced dreamily to Tchaikovsky's timeless music. She loved getting lost in the fantasy.

The show was over and Clara realized her night had come to an end. "I don't have to ask if you liked it,"

"I loved it!" Clara exclaimed. "Can we see it again next year?"

"I have a better idea, why don't we make it a tradition," Hawke said.

"YES! Great idea!" Clara said. "Do we have to go back to the hotel now?"

"What do you want to do?" Hawke said as they walked hand in hand back to the lobby.

"Ice cream and another carriage ride," Clara said. "Pleaaaase," Batting her pretty eyelashes.

"Alright, since it's a nice night out and been really special," Hawke said. "Let's go,"

* * *

 _Sunday, December 8th..._

Clara was in a extra special mood this morning. It was their last day and she wasn't going to let the thought spoil her mood. Still recalling and feeling the excitement from last night, all morning Clara was humming the song from the Dance of the Sugarplum fairy. Creating an ear worm for Hawke as well. He was going to take it easy today as way to decompress for tomorrows trip back home.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked as they walked down the hall to the exit.

"The library," Hawke said. "They have a reading which includes cookies and hot chocolate,"

"A library with cookies?!" Clara exclaimed. "Are we going to stay all day?"

"No, because afterwards we are going to see the christmas show at Radio City," Hawke said. "Then we'll get some daytime pictures with the tree. Then there's a surprise,"

"What?!" Tell me!"

"It will make your head spin," Hawke said.

"What?" Clara blurted confused.

"You'll see,"

Later after the reading with half a dozen cookies and three hot chocolates tucked away in her tiny stomach. Clara marveled at the enormity of the library an endless sea of books all around her. The atmosphere is buzzing with all things waking her senses. The thought of getting lost was appealing to her and was contemplating a disappearance. But Hawke was right behind her as if he was reading her mind.

"Clara, it's time to go," Hawke said. "The show starts in forty-five minutes,"

"I don't wanna go," She slightly whined. "I want to stay,"

"It's been two hours," Hawke said. "That's been plenty of time,"

"I don't..."

"Clara, that's enough!" Hawke exclaimed. "We are leaving and if you keep whining, we will go back to the hotel. Understand?"

"Yes," she mumbled looking down at her feet.

Inside he felt bad taking her from the place that opened her heart and mind. To Clara the library, just like the cabin feels like a shelter of refuge. Warm, abiding, accepting. The knowledge sitting on those shelves drew Clara like a bee to honey. He hoped the rest of the day will make up for this. The Rockettes hopefully will do the trick.

Clara quickly forgot about her scolding as the show went on. Her favorite was the ending when they brought live animals out through the audience for the manger scene. Afterwards they took pictures with the various dancers in the lobby, some noticed like most women that a ring was absent. Making flirty comments towards him, Clara rolled her eyes as Hawke felt embarrassed by the attention.

"Oh god, another bunch who think you're hot," Clara said.

The dancers froze and blushed as red as their sequined costumes. "Clara, stop it," Hawke said.

"What? It's true!" Clara said as they walked away on to see the tree one final time.

* * *

"LEGOS!" Clara shrieked. "DADDY IT'S A STORE OF LEGO'S!"

"Yeah, I see that," Hawke said through a plastered smile.

"Can we go in?!"

"Let's go," Hawke said with a sigh.

Clara ran inside and began to play with the loose pieces left out to play. She was an emerging engineer with the help of her best friend Anthony. He was her intellectual equal the only one who challenged her properly. Hawke let her stay until the hunger pangs started to outweigh the play. Because their next stop will leave the Lego store to shame in Clara's eyes.

Clara stood in the doorway agape at the sight before her a wonderous, colorful and enchanting land of candy. A place that would make Willie Wonka's head spin. She looked up at her father. "Go ahead, as much as you want,"

Clara grabbed a bag and feverishly ran through filling it in the blink of an eye, handing her father bag after bag.

"Sir, you do realize there are three floors," The sales man said.

"What?!" Hawke exclaimed.


End file.
